Coincidencias
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: El universo tiene plan para todos, bueno o malo tiene un camino. Algunos se lo toman bien y otros no. Y Rose no se lo tomo muy bien. Pues una simple coincidencia cambiara su vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está dedicada a mis autoras favoritas, ****Julietaa, Altea Kaur****, y ****Anna Yhels, ****por ser tan grandiosamente buenas escritoras.**

**También está dedicado a mi hermana mayor.**

**Los personajes son de J. k. Rowling, lo demás…es mío.**

Chapter 1: De pasos descoordinados…

**Capitulo 1: "De pasos descoordinados…"**

-Mira, Dominique, tengo que ir ya al baño, ¿está bien? No aguanto más. –dijo la pelirroja quitándose los audífonos.

-¡No! Ésta es mi parte favorita, aquí conoce a Cossette –dijo Dominique reteniendo a Rose–. No puedes irte, es el destino, él puso mi película favorita en el camión para nosotras dos. No puedes fallarle porque eso causaría, no lo sé –hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas- ¡Podríamos morir!

Rose miró a Dominique algo asustada, últimamente ésta se ponía algo sentimental, dramática, paranoica… ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta?

-Dom, si no voy al baño ahora tal vez sí podríamos morir. –dijo Rose alzando las cejas. Dominique levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Está bien, pero agárrate de los asientos que si no te podrías caer, ¿y qué le diré a Albus cuando te vea lastimada? Me matará. Mejor cuídate, Rosey.

Rose rio por lo bajo, la palabra era exagerada.

Dominique y ella habían decidido pasar una semana juntas de vacaciones, y ahora estaban de regreso a Londres.

Comenzó a caminar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, estaba ansiosa por ver a Albus. Además, hacía poco había conseguido un trabajo en una exposición de arte, Rose amaba dibujar.

Durante aproximadamente tres años había estado trabajando en un café en turnos de la tarde para pagar su apartamento, con ayuda también de Dominique. En las mañanas había buscado a alguien que le ofreciera un trabajo y esa exposición era un comienzo. Luego esperaba ser maestra de dibujo en una escuela cercana a su hogar.

El autobús saltó inesperadamente irrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciendo que se tambaleara y callera en un asiento. O eso creía.

-Está bien que te parezca lindo pero no es para que te me eches encima. –la pelirroja sacudió su cabeza y volteó hacia arriba. Había caído sobre las piernas de un chico.

-¿Perdona? –Rose lo miró incrédula, quedándose paralizada en las piernas del muchacho.

-Disculpa aceptada. –dijo, mirándola burlón.

Ella se enojó al instante, ¿quién se creía ese desconocido para hablarle así?

-Mira, yo solo estaba caminando hacia allá, no es necesario que me molestes. –pero antes de que la muchacha diera un paso el autobús volvió a tambalearse tirándola nuevamente sobre aquel muchacho.

-No hay problema –dijo él invitándola a sentarse mientras alzaba una ceja–, sé que soy irresistible. –agregó, haciendo brillar sus ojos color mercurio.

-Me largaría si el torpe universo no estuviera en mi contra. –dijo Rose, mirándolo a los ojos furiosa.

-Si quieres sentarte solo pídelo –dijo él pedante-. ¿Qué opinas de lo que va?

Rose se sintió descolocada al principio pero rápidamente asoció la pregunta con la película que estaban pasando en esos momentos, que tanto le gustaba a su prima.

-¿Quieres saber qué opino de la película? –_"Bipolar"_ pensó Rose.

-No, sobre mis cómodas piernas. –dijo él, sarcástico.

Rose dio un bufido y se levantó al instante. Ese chico estaba sacándola de quicio. Decidió responderle cortante y así podría largarse rápidamente de allí.

-Me parece interesante.

-¿Solo interesante? –Dijo él con cara de incredulidad– Cuando te vi creí que serías más lista.

Eso le colmó la paciencia, ella era bastante inteligente y ningún desconocido pondría en duda eso.

-¡Claro que soy lista! –Exclamó, enojada- Preferí no compartir mi opinión sobre una historia que seguramente no comprendes. –dijo, echando chispas.

-Ten cuidado, creo que estás a punto de quemarte –comentó el muchacho haciendo una mueca exagerada, luego le sonrió–. Además, no deberías tomarlo tan en serio, yo solo quería comentar la película, es todo.

Rose se levantó indignada y, antes de que aquel chico pudiera detenerla, entró al baño. Ya estando allí se mojó la cara dejándose una corta sensación de frescura.

La verdad es que solo había usado de excusa el baño para dejar a su histérica prima.

Luego se secarse un poco las manos buscó su celular para revisar la hora pero no lo encontró. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar en todos sus bolsillos.

Nada.

Salió del baño enojada. Encontrarse a ese rubio y luego perder su celular… definitivamente no era su mejor día. Se notaba que el destino hoy estaba en su contra.

En medio de su ensimismamiento chocó contra alguien.

-Creo que te has olvidado tu celular. –Rose alzó la vista para encontrarse con el mismo rubio de ojos mercurio de hacia un rato.

-Gracias. –masculló, entre apenada y enojada. Seguramente se le había resbalado del bolsillo cuando cayó sobre el muchacho.

-Bueno, parece que ya te he salvado varias veces y creo que mereces saber el nombre de tu héroe, soy Scorpius. –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, burlón.

Rose puso las manos en las caderas y frunció el ceño.

-¿Mi héroe? –Le preguntó, incrédula- Oh, debe ser mi día de suerte. –comentó, sarcástica.

-Lo sé, pero no porque hoy sea tu día debes ser maleducada, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Scorpius.

La pelirroja se descolocó, nunca había tratado con alguien así. _"Tal vez si lo trato bien, el me tratará bien" _pensó con un poco de ironía, ¿eso había salido de la mente de la orgullosa Rose Weasley?

-Soy Rose. –respondió con cuidado.

-Bonito nombre. –dijo Scorpius haciéndola poner colorada.

-Bueno, voy con mi prima que me debe de estar esperando, últimamente está algo paranoica –Rose dijo, buscando una excusa para huir de ese incómodo momento.- Adiós.

La muchacha se fue caminando hacia su lugar. Ésta vez procuró tener más cuidado, no quería encontrarse con otro como Scorpius. Cuando llegó y vio a su prima recordó por que se había largado al baño: Dominique lloraba ruidosamente, lo suficiente para que su llanto se escuchara más o menos dos filas atrás, mientras comía su segunda bolsa de patatas fritas; o eso supuso Rose al ver otra vacía.

-Ay Rosey, ¡no sabes de lo que te perdiste! –la pelirroja lanzó un bufido y se sentó.

-Lo sé. –masculló de mal humor.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó su prima al notar su estado de ánimo.

_"Sí, conocí a un muchacho exageradamente arrogante"_ pensó para sus adentros.

-Nada, Dom, nada.

**Hola a todas, aquí está el primer capítulo de "Coincidencias", espero les haya gustado (¿saben? Se puede demostrar con reviews jeje) me tarde mucho tiempo, porque, bueno, estoy en exámenes, y me escapaba de las explicaciones para escribir, así que espero eso haya valido la pena.**

**Cuídense mucho y si encuentran por allí una rana de chocolate, es mía . las vigilo.**

**Adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez a quien se haya pasado por aquí. Este (por obvio que sea) es el siguiente capítulo de Coincidencias.**

**Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews, no saben lo contenta que me puse, porque, la verdad, no esperaba ninguno.**

**Quiero que sepan que si no actualizo (eso incluye mi otra historia) es porque las ideas se niegan a entrar en mi pequeña cabeza.**

**También quiero que sepan que ha pasado un año desde que Rose conoció a Scorpius. **

**Oh, esto es importante, ****este segundo capítulo está escrito en primera persona.**

**Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía.**

**Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo.**

Chapter 2: Del tonto que al parecer era alguien importante…

**Capítulo 2: "Del tonto que al parecer era alguien importante…"**

Entre al local que tanto odiaba, donde ejercía el trabajo que tanto detestaba, para conseguir el dinero que tanto necesitaba.

Trabajar en "The VirD" no es exactamente lo que quiero o espero hacer el resto de mi vida… va ya un año desde que pusieron uno de mis dibujos en una exposición de arte.

Probablemente sería otro tedioso día como los otros: Me sentare a esperar a que un cliente llegue, será un matón que pedirá unas cervezas, al final va a beber más de lo debido y tendré que llamar a la policía para evitar destrozos, siempre lo mismo, oh, y si "Tengo suerte" me encontrare con una de esas estrellas arrogantes que se quieren pasar de idiotas.

Demonios, extraño demasiado el café en el que antes trabajaba… al menos no me dolía la cabeza a cada minuto.

Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo porque lo deje… es una lástima.

Camine hasta el mostrador y escondí mi mochila donde ningún imprudente la robara, luego me encamine a prender el equipo de sonido y el horno también.

Ya estando todo listo, decidí sentarme y tomar mi libro, listo para distraerme, como siempre, en fin, apenas eran las cinco de la tarde y la clientela usualmente llegaba como a las ocho y media.

Un suave bostezo salió de mis labios, Lily prometió que vendría a ayudarme, mis otras dos compañeras me habían avisado que se tomarían el día de hoy libre.

Una campañilla sonó, para ser mas exactos, la del local. Es probable que sea Lily.

-Lily, ven acá, necesito que te pongas el delantal –dije sin quitar la vista de mi libro ofreciéndole el delantal.

-Claro… -Levante la cabeza de golpe, no era Lily la que me había contestado. Unos ojos mercurio que me resultaban odiosamente familiares me miraban con diversión.

-Hijo de… -comencé a decir al recordar a Scorpius, el "adorable" muchacho del camión, pero el oír más voces me hizo detenerme, el rubio iba acompañado.

- … eso es todo, hasta luego –un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello café obscuro apareció mientras colgaba un teléfono. Alzo las cejas al ver que Scorpius usaba el delantal que le había dado pensando que era Lily. – Deja de jugar y pide algo de tomar, tienes entrenamiento.

Scorpius soltó el bufido más sonoro que había escuchado jamás.

-Tranquilízate Criss –dijo el- además, no soy yo.

-¿Cómo que no eres tú? – dijo el muchacho (al parecer llamado Criss) alzando una ceja.

- Oh, es que me llamo Lily – Scorpius volteo a verme de manera burlona – ¿No es cierto pelirroja?

Instintivamente coloque las manos en las caderas, y sin querer empecé a alzar la voz.

-Tú no eres quien para llamarme así…

-¡Oh santo Avatar! Eres Scorpius Malfoy – Y esa era Lily Luna Potter, irrumpiendo como siempre hacia en… alto, ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?

- Tu… el… ellos… ¿Cómo? – Sin antes pensarlo comencé a tartamudear. Lily me miro incrédula.

-Es Scorpius Malfoy, corredor de rally, ¿Cómo es que no sabes? Dominique y yo siempre lo vemos los domingos… ¡En tu apartamento! – abrí los ojos como platos, demonios, ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta?

Malfoy, aquel nombre que circulaba siempre por el clan Weasley y Londres.

Malfoy, el gran piloto de rally.

Malfoy, aquel arrogante muchacho que había conocido y que los rumores deecian que se escapaba para viajar en medios de transporte tan solo para molestar a su representante… Cristopher Nott.

Oh Dios, la vida me acaba de cagar y si Dominique se entera… también ella me cagara.

-Mierda –murmure logrando sacarle una pedante sonrisa a Scorpius y un suspiro molesto a Nott.

-Lo se, tu vida puede ser una caca sin mí, pero es una lástima no poder vivir sin comer –dijo el rubio mientras de quitaba el delantal y se lo daba a una fascinada Lily – Así que quiero pedir una orden de diez alitas-hot y una cerveza alemana.

-Los otros… -empezó a decir Nott alzando los ojos al cielo.

-Oh claro, el va a pedirlo –el rubio sonrió – Weasley, ¿no es así?

Le mostré la lengua en un ademan infantil.

-Oh, ya se que te encanto, ahora, tu ídolo se retira a su mesa – dijo el de forma tan… arrogante ¿se estaba acercando? Demonios.

La verdad es que no esperaba un beso en la mejilla.

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Seguramente igual que a mi muy corto xD.**

**Perdonen, lo que sucede es que estoy terminando FF para un reto que os prometo acabare pronto, después de eso me dedicare a esta historia y a la otra. **

**Así que espero queden satisfechas con este capítulo.**

**Y si quieren que el próximo capítulo sea más largo quiero reviews xD.**

**Saludos de Suave-Primavera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez, y perdónenme por tardarme tanto. Pero culpo a la escuela de todo.**

**Bueno, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo y espero, por Morgana que les guste.**

**Un saludo a Elizabeth y Elena (si, mandare saludos al azar hasta saludar a todas las personas del mundo) y espero les guste a todas.**

**JK tiene muchas cosas pero no mis locas ideas.**

**Y que empiece el juego.**

Chapter 3: Veamos que pasa…

**Capítulo 3: "Veamos que pasa…"**

Rose sintió como unos ojos verdes se fijaban en ella, pero realmente no le importaba, no si venia de esa gente.

Lily le dirigió a Rose una mirada de reproche mientras llevaba unas cervezas a la mesa de unos mastodontes.

Sus ojos azules escrutaron al muchacho rubio y a sus acompañantes pasando por alto la mirada de una muchacha de cabello negro. Alice Drew.

Gracias a esos divertidos escándalos frecuentemente leídos por Lily sabía quién era esa arpía sin cerebro. Ella era la chica que pretendía tener a Malfoy. Gracioso, Rose no le veía virtud alguna al rubio.

-Así que me conoces – Rose dio un respigo al sentir unas manos fuertes sostener sus hombros.

¿Cuándo se había movido de su asiento?

-Si- contesto Rose con cuidado.- No por eso te daré cerveza gratis.

-Oh, yo no quiero eso – El aliento del muchacho acaricio la oreja de la pelirroja con cierta "arrogancia" –Rose…

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Así que recuerdas mi nombre…

-Yo nunca olvido nada, soy el grandioso Scorpius Malfoy –una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

-Cállate, que no quiero que me vean con idiotas– sentencio Rose con sorna.

Estaban demasiado cerca y eso ponía nerviosa a la pelirroja. Pero no por eso parecería débil.

Las pestañas del rubio acariciaron su oreja.

-Aléjate de una buena vez –dijo Rose con voz intentando hablar con cordialidad falsa.

-No es como que quisiera acercarme – Scorpius se irguió – pero tienes algo que me pertenece.

Rose alzo las cejas aun dándole la espalda al rubio.

-No tengo nada que tu necesites – Rose escucho como el rubio se inclinaba en la barra.

-Si lo tienes.

Rose se volteo para encararlo.

-¿Y qué es? – Scorpius dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-Un cuadro.

El eco de las palabras del rubio sonó en la cabeza de Rose.

Un cuadro.

Las dudas azotaron a Rose. No porque desconfiara (que si lo hacía) si no porque nada de eso tenía sentido.

-¿Cómo sabes que…

-…pintas? ¡Eh, piensa un poco!, te piden un cuadro y te interesa saber el cómo, admite que suena algo patético– dijo el rubio examinando una copa con contenido desconocido. Rose gruño ante las palabras de muchacho.

-Tengo dignidad…

-No, lo que tienes es orgullo, solo te pido un cuadro y es más, si le haces un cuadro al famoso Scorpius Malfoy ganaras fama – Scorpius sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Rose lo miro de forma venenosa.

-Mira Malfoy, no sé qué pretendes pero…

-Tú, ¿por qué no te pones a trabajar de una vez? – Rose se giró para ver a Alice que la observaba de forma realmente insultante.

"_Cállate zorra que no estoy de humor" _ Pensó Rose, molesta.

-Lo siento, no vi que me llamaras – Rose coloco sus manos en las caderas y puso su mejor sonrisa falsa.

Alice observo sus uñas con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Solo quisiera una cerveza, de la mejor – Rose escucho a la morena con las cejas alzadas y de inmediato sonrió.

-En un momento te la llevo.

-¿Nos vamos Scorpius? – pregunto Alice mirando a Scorpius con una sonrisa que a Rose le pareció sumamente idiota.

-En un rato te alcanzo – dijo él tomando el menú de la barra. – Weasley me… hablaba sobre las mejores bebidas.

Rose miro con confusión a Scorpius. Ella no había dicho nada sobre bebidas.

Alice borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Te espero en la mesa. – la morena se fue con los demás acompañantes de Scorpius y Rose de inmediato sonrió con malicia.

La pelirroja camino a la barra y tomo un vaso, luego avanzo a la puerta trasera.

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto el rubio bajando el menú.

-Por la mejor bebida para Drew – Rose alzo el mentón y salió por la puerta.

Examinó el callejón con cuidado. En una esquina se veía un bote de basura que estaba totalmente atascado. Al lado y… básicamente alrededor había bolsas llenas de basura. En la pared había varias tuberías. Todas las paredes y… todo estaba sucio.

-Perfecto – Rose sonrío y camino hasta una tubería que se dispuso a agitar. Con el agua que bajaba de esta llenó el vaso.

Rose observo su trabajo.

-Le falta un pequeño detalle – camino hasta el basurero y lo examino con cuidado.

Sus ojos se fijaron en unas cascaras de ¿naranja? Quien sabe… ni siquiera le importaba.

Tomó una cascara con la punta de sus dedos y la puso en la orilla del vaso.

Sonrió satisfecha.

-La cereza del pastel… solo unos arreglos adentro – murmuro la pelirroja.

Rose volvió al local donde la golpeo el ruido.

Scorpius seguía en su lugar mirándola sin ningún cuidado.

Rose fingió no verle y camino a la barra.

Se agacho y busco dentro de la barra algo que sirviera para disfrazar el color, y tal vez, el olor.

Removió los objetos tirando algunas cosas y luego lo encontró. Un lindo marcador rosa con olor a cereza no toxico la ayudaría.

Quitó la punta con gran habilidad y revolvió el contenido del vaso con el plumón.

-¿Qué… haces? – Rose cerro el marcador y olfateo la bebida. Nada mal para proceder de aguas negras.

Tomo el vaso entre sus manos.

-Se lo llevas a Drew, por favor. –dijo Rose poniendo una sonrisa real.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

Rose entorno los ojos pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Lle-va-se-lo – dijo Rose de manera demandante.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-¡Yo! ¡Oh, no podría hacer tal cosa! ¿Quitarte tu trabajo deliberadamente? ¡Jamás! – El rubio hizo gestos con enorme sarcasmo. Luego caminó por debajo de la barra hasta el congelador y tomo una cerveza. –Tú llévale su "bebida", veo que se llevan de maravilla.

Y se fue a su mesa.

Rose lo miro molesta. Lanzo un bufido.

Tomó el vaso entre sus manos y caminó hasta la mesa.

-Una bebida para Drew –La morena alzo una ceja y señalo su lugar.

Rose avanzo hasta ella y dejo el vaso frente a Alice.

La pelirroja se dispuso a marcharse cuando la morena le llamó.

-¿De dónde es?

Rose pestañeo varias veces y luego recordó varias de las historias que les contaba su tío Charlie sobre sus viajes.

-Es de Rumania. Ese era el último vaso que quedaba. Demasiado exclusivo – dijo Rose con gesto convincente.

-Umm… ¿Y cuánto cuesta? – Rose sonrío maliciosamente por ¿tercera? Vez en esa noche.

- Cuesta doscientos treinta con noventa y nueve el vaso. –Alice frunció el ceño.

-¿No te parece muy caro para… esto? – Rose puso cara inocente.

-Es una cerveza de Rumania amiga. – y con esto la pelirroja se retiró.

En una esquina de la mesa Scorpius reía disimuladamente tras el menú bajo los curiosos ojos de Cristopher.

**N/A**

**Y por fin lo traje, espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
